Talk:Davy Jones' Locker
This is a first draft. Currently scouring the net for better historical references to nautical lore than Wikipedia has up. Brethern of the Coast, Isle of Tortuga, and No Quarter Given tend to be good historical reference sources. And whoever is editing after me: it's bad form to erase the discussion entries. Leave 'em lie. If you want to disagree, go ahead and put your comments in, but don't erase what's already there, please.Jackalope 09:09, 1 January 2007 (UTC) Resurrection from the locker Quote from Davy Jones' Locker entry on PotC wiki: "Sparrow was one of the few to ever escape from the Locker, with the help of his former crew, under the guidance of Hector Barbossa. It is possible that Barbossa himself was trapped in the Locker following his death on Isla de Muerta, until his resurrection by Tia Dalma." After seeing the third film we know that this is wrong. When asked if she couldn't just ressurect Jack (like she had with Barbossa) Tia Dalma says that Barbossa was only dead. But Jack was in Davy Jones' locker, so it was impossible. *Yep, that was conjecture based on information available prior to the film's release. Feel free to change it - Kwenn 15:08, 26 May 2007 (UTC) I just don't get it If Jack Sparrow was eaten and re-appeared in the Locker, then why did none of the other crew-men aboard the Pearl do the same (i.e; the old guy, the French sailor, LeJon)? After all, no doubt that they were all eaten by the Kraken as well. --ScungiliGuy 17:33, 10 August 2007 (UTC) :Note Tia Dalma's explaination of the Locker, quoted in the article: "Jack Sparrow was taken, body and soul..." -- since he had a debt with Jones, it seems the Kraken specifically dragged him to the Locker, where he was set to be punished -- others who died simply float through the oceans, rather than having the special kind of hell Jack was subjected to. It seems to depend on an individual's standing with Jones whether the Locker is simply limbo or hell - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 19:31, 10 August 2007 (UTC) Mis-Mentioned? This article claimes that the first time "Davy Jones' locker" is mentioned is in the first movie. Although it is true that the words are there, I think that the phrase refers to the ocean floor, as it does in our dictionaries. Only two people use the words "Davy Jones' locker"- Pintel and Will Turner. I doubt Turner had even heard of Davy Jones. Pintel might have, but even if he did, he and Turner use the phrase in reference to the ocean floor. The article is about the locker that Jack Sparrow was trapped in, not the ocean floor. With that in mind, I suggest that the article say that Davy Jones Locker was first mentioned in "Dead Man's Chest." whatcha say? - Captain J. Sparrow 01:50, 3 September 2007 (UTC) :Nope. The exact phrase is said, so it was mentioned. Doesn't matter what the intent was: Ragetti's eye was never meant to be Barbossa's piece of eight until AWE, so meanings change - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 17:13, 3 September 2007 (UTC) :My point is Will Turner didn't know about "Davy Jones Locker" (,the one Jack Sparrow was in), he would have known about "Davy Jones l''ocker" (the ocean floor.) Besides, the way Pintel and Turner use the phrase would make their statements nonesence if they were refering to the Locker Seen in "At World's End." In short the words are different than the article's subject. - J. Sparrow 20:51, 3 September 2007 (UTC) ::But it's the same phrase, which can, as the article states, be applied to both the Locker and the seabed. Jack also indirectly mentions the Pelegostos ("And then they made me their chief...") in ''Curse, although it wasn't intended as such until DMC - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 15:44, 4 September 2007 (UTC) :Okay, fair enough. - J. Sparrow 18:48, 18 September 2007 (UTC)